my_little_pony_bronys_y_pegasisterfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Eg cancion ayudemos a recuperar la corona
Equestria Girls es la segunda canción cantada totalmente y tercera en total de la película equestria girls ''. twilight sparkle y sus nuevas amigas humanas cantan la canción en la cafetería de Canterlot High con el fin de crear la unidad entre los estudiantes y aumentar la popularidad de Twilight. Esta canción según los fans puede tener el nombre de "Helping Twilight Win the Crown", pero en el Wiki en inglés se decidió el nombre de My Little Pony: Cafetería Song. por rarity twilight pinkie rainbow apple jack y el resto de la escuela. Letra Español Latino :'[Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity''' ::¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Todo el mundo! ::Nos tienen que escuchar ::Somos diferentes ::Como noche al día igual ::Pero ve un poco más cerca ::Y tu verás ::Que soy como tú ::y tú igual a mi ::¡Más! ::¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Todo el mundo! ::Escuchen ya, ::Que traemos la Magia de la, de la Amistad ::Pues somos diferentes, ::como noche al día igual ::Pero Twilight Sparkle nos ayudará a cambiar. ::A Saltar, Bailar, ::Si nos quieres ayudar, ::A que Twilight tenga su corona una vez más ::A saltar, bailar, ::Esto fuerte sonará, ::Si juntas estamos, ::Twilight su corona al fin tendrá. :Pie ::¡Manos subirán! ::¡Esto es un mensaje que tendrán! ::Subiran, bajarán ::¡Si tú nos quieres ayudar! :Rarity ::Generosidad, honestidad. :Dash :: Risa, amable y lealtad. [1] :Fluttershy ::Twilight nos ha hecho ver :Dash ::Que podemos ser. :Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity ::Saltar, bailar, ::Si nos quieres ayudar, ::A que Twilight tenga su corona una vez mas, ::A saltar, bailar, ::Esto fuerte sonará, ::Si juntas estamos, ::Twilight su corona al fin tendrá. :Sparkle ::La misma voy a ser ::Pero no cambiaré ::Si tú no eres igual, ::Sé fiel a ese que eres tú ::Si conmigo estás, ::La diferencias se irán. ::Juntos iremos ::¡Y la Escuela vamos a salvar! :Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity ::Saltar y gritar ya ¡Hey! ::Cascos ya y a girar, ::Hazlo hay que cambiar, ::Puedes intentar. ::Salta y gritar ya ¡Hey! ::Cascos ya y a girar. ::Canterlot Wonderbolts [2] ::¡Ella Ganará! ::Salta y gritar ya ¡Hey! ::Cascos ya y a girar, ::Hazlo hay que cambiar, ::Puedes intentar. ::Saltar y gritar ya ¡Hey! ::Cascos ya y a girar. ::Canterlot Wonderbolts ::¡Ella ganará! ::Saltar y gritar ya ¡Hey! ::Cascos ya y a girar. ::Hazlo hay que cambiar, ::Puedes intentar. ::Saltar y gritar ya ¡Hey! ::Cascos ya y a girar ::Canterlot Wonderbolts ::¡Ella Ganará! ... :: ::Shimmer ::Quítense esas cosas, hay algo que quiero que hagan. Letra Español España :Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity ::Eh, eh todo el mundo ::Ahora váis a escucharthumb|right|335 px ::Sí, somos distintas ::A todas las demás ::Si llegáis a conocernos ::Al fin veréis, ::Que soy como tú, ::Y tú eres como yo ::¡Sí! ::Eh, eh todo el mundo ::Debéis saber ::Que se trata de la ::Magia de la amistad ::Nos creíamos distintas ::Como luz y oscuridad ::Hasta que Twilight Sparkle ::Nos mostró la realidad. ::Levantaos, agacha os, ::Con nosotras sin parar ::Y así la corona Twilight va a poder ganar ::Levantaos, agachaos ::Va a ser espectacular ::Y así la corona Twilight pronto va a poder ganar. :Pie ::Las manos levantar ::Lo digo bien alto así ::Me oirán, ::Sube así, baja sí ::Esta gran fiesta hay que animar. :Rarity ::Honestidad, honradez :Applejack :::Risas, bondad, lealtad :Fluttershy ::Twilight nos ha echo ver :Dash ::Donde podemos :Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity ::Levantaos, agachaos ::Con nosotras sin parar ::Y así la corona Twilight va a poder ganar ::Levantaos agachaos ::Va a ser espectacular ::Y así la corona Twilight pronto va a poder ganar. :Sparkle ::Yo misma voy a ser ::No importa lo que haré ::Somos distintas pero sed ::Vosotras no cambies ::Y si me seguís ::Las diferencias aparcar ::Unidas estaremos ::¡Empezamos a soñar! :Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity ::Saltar y haced ruido, ¡He! ::Golpead y girar, ::Vamos a cambiar ::Juntas a bailar ::Saltar y haced ruido ¡He! ::Golead y girar, ::Wondercolts de Canterlot ::Vamos a ayudar. ::Saltar y haced ruido ¡He! ::Golpead y girar ::Vamos a cambiar ::Juntas a bailar ::Saltad y haced ruido ¡He! ::Golpead y girad ::Wondercolts de Canterlot ::Vamos a ayudar ::Saltad y haced ruido ¡He! ::Golpead y girar ::Vamos a cambiar ::Juntas a bailar ::Saltad y haced ruido ¡He! ::Golpead y girar. :shimmer :Eh quitáos eso, necesito que hagáis algo por mí. Original :Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity ::Hey! Hey! Everybody! ::We've got something to say.full|right|335 px ::We may seem as different, ::As the night is from day. ::But you look a little deeper, ::And you will see: ::That I'm just like you ::And you're just like me. ::Yeah! ::Hey! Hey! Everybody! ::We're here to shout, ::That the magic of friendship ::Is what it's all about. ::Yeah, we thought we were different, ::As the night is from the day. ::Until Twilight Sparkle helped us see another way. ::So get up, get down. ::If you're gonna come around. ::We can work together, ::Helping Twilight win the crown. ::So get up, get down. ::'Cause it's gonna make a sound. ::If we work together, ::Helping Twilight Sparkle win the crown. :Pie ::Hey! Hey! Hands up now! ::We're sending a message to the crowd! ::Hands way up, then come down, ::We party together all around! :Rarity ::Generous, honesty. :Applejack ::Laughter, kindness, loyalty. :Fluttershy ::Twilight helped us each to see. :Dash ::All that we can be. So :Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity ::Get up, get down. ::If you're gonna come around. ::We can work together, ::Helping Twilight win the crown. ::So get up, get down. ::'Cause it's gonna make a sound. ::If we work together, ::Helping Twilight Sparkle win the crown. :Sparkle ::I'm gonna be myself ::No matter what I do. ::And if we're different, yeah, ::I want you to be true to you. ::If you follow me, ::We'll put our differences aside. ::We'll stick together ::And start working on that school pride! :Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity ::Jump up, make a sound. Hey! ::Stomp your hooves, turn around. ::Start now, make a change, ::Gonna come around. ::Jump up, make a sound. Hey! ::Stomp your hooves, turn around. ::Canterlot Wondercolts ::Help her win the crown. ::Jump up, make a sound. Hey! ::Stomp your hooves, turn around. ::Start now, make a change, ::Gonna come around. ::Jump up, make a sound. Hey! ::Stomp your hooves, turn around. ::Canterlot Wondercolts ::Help her win the crown. ::Jump up, make a sound. Hey! ::Stomp your hooves, turn around. ::Start now, make a change, ::Gonna come around. ::Jump up, make a sound. Hey! ::Stomp your hooves, turn around. ::Canterlot Wondercolts ::Help her win the crown... Curiosidades *El título es Helping Twilight Win The Crown, pero en los créditos el título original de la canción es Ayudemos a recuperar la corona *Derpy aparece sonrojada leyendo una carta en la cancion *La cancion en version española y latinoamerica tienen 2 curiosidades: cuando rainbow canta; risa,amable y leltad,Es extraño que le digan amable a fluttershy ya que ella representa el elemento de la bondad,y en la version española se canta; risa,bondad,lealtad,es extraño que le digan bondad a fluttershy ya que al final ella no representa ese elemento en españa,ademas de que rarity canta; honestidad,honradez,y vuelve y juega cantan honradez cuando en su lugar debio ser generosidad. *Antes de cantar la cancion:Rarity se sienta en la mesa de los amantes de la moda, Rainbow en la de los atletas y Fluttershy toca los vasos en la mesa de lo ci''cologistas'',por lo que puede demostrar que ellas forman parte de esos grupos. # Error de personaje: En la versión original, esta parte la canta applejack pero en la versión latino lo canta rainbow dash, provocando asi que Applejack, no tuviera ningún solo en la canción. # Error de línea, donde en vez de decir wonderfull lo han llamado como el equipo aéreo competitivo de Los wonderbolls Categoría:Musica Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Eg Categoría:Mane six canciones Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Grupos de musica